Things not to do in and around The Society of Light
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Bastion is forced by Bonaparte to make a list of do and do nots about the Society of Light. Warning: light character bashing


Things not to do in and around The Society of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX 4kids does. If I did Bastion would be the star.

Summary: Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte put Bastion in charge of making a list of what not to do in and around The Society of Light. It goes downhill from there.

Note: Rule #6 comes from Michelle H. C. Zhu fanfiction (with her permission) "Wilshipping", a funny fic that is a must read. Rule #7 comes from PeachWookie and her fanfiction (also with her permission) "Red and White" another funny fic that is a must-read. #8, 9, 9a, and 10 come from NinjaGogeta (thanks for helping me when I was stuck.)

Bastion grumbled as he pulled up a new document on his computer in the Ra Yellow dorm. Just because he was the tutor to go to for the Obelisk Blues and the Society of Light members and could get instant access to the new Obelisk White dorm Bonaparte had put him in charge of making a list of what not to around the Society of Light so Bonaparte could look good to Chazz and his boss Sartorius.

"So he thinks he can dump this on me. I do have my school work and projects to do," Bastion said to himself. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Bonaparte wants a list, I'll give a list," Bastion said as he let a chuckle as he began typing.

* * *

#1: Never mention how Jaden beat him to Chazz.

(He will rant for six hours straight or until someone leave him alone about how Sartorius gave him the power to see into the future.)

(I have the recording as proof)

* * *

#2: Never say to Chazz that he bleached his brain

(The last person other than Jaden to say that got induced into the Society of Light)

(It was not pretty)

* * *

#3: Never organize a party in the Obelisk White dorm at night

(Chazz, Alexis and most of the Society nearly beamed Atticus with several objects)

(Alexis threaten to castrate her brother should he try it again)

* * *

#4: Never Lorenzo in charge of the breakfast menu

(Chazz is still ticked that his best white coat has tomato sauce on it from the food fight)

(Rumor has is that Alexis made sure that the Obelisk Blue who threw the spaghetti at Chazz will never become a part of the Society of Light because that was his reward)

* * *

#5: Never start a food fight in the Obelisk White dorm

(Said idiot is said to be Chazz's new lackey forever)

(Although it is rumored that Atticus was the one to start the food fight as payback against Chazz for brainwashing his sister)

(But that is just a rumor)

* * *

#6: Never say that the Society of Light is a harem

(Alexis nearly killed her brother when he told her that)

(He still has the bruises from where she nailed him with her baseball bat)

* * *

#7: never let Jaden and Syrus do the Society of Light's laundry

(As an alternate to detention Chancellor Crowler made Jaden and Syrus do laundry for the Obelisk White dorm)

(Somehow they accidentally managed to get at least one red item into every white load that they did)

(Every single Society of Light uniform was dyed pink because of the mistake)

(Jaden and Syrus went into hiding for a week after escaping the Society of Light's angry members)

* * *

#8: Do not refer to the Society of Light as White Supremacists! Just because you believe that white is superior to red, yellow, and blue it does not mean that you are a "Master Race" of duelists

(That means you, Chazz!)

* * *

#9 Members must not wear any color in their attire- even down to their lingerie.

(As a neutral party, I had to be the one to personally check the male Obelisk White Dorm to ensure this rule was followed)

(Chazz tried to check the female Obelisk White Dorm but was beat up when he mistaken Jasmine's and Mindy's rooms for Alexis)

(They still have not forgiven him for brainwashing Alexis)

* * *

#9a: White is not a color, it is the absence of color

(Just because black is also not a color does not mean that Chazz can wear his old jacket again)

(Chazz tried to kill Atticus after he tried to switch Chazz's white jacket with his black jacket)

* * *

#10: Don't suggest to Chazz that he wear his black jacket again because it is without color.

(This is not only in violation to rule 9, but also it is not a very wise thing to say to Chazz at all)

(The guy who said it got pushed down the well)

(He's still down there)

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter of the first Yu-Gi-Oh GX list fic. I've read many list fics in other fandoms I felt that this fandom deserve one as well. I know most of my fans have been waiting for a new chapter for my other fics but real life and other stuff have gotten in the way. I am trying to write my own book and I have taken up voice acting and have been doing auditions on the website . I will try to get more done on my other fics but until then enjoy this chapter, read and review, and send me suggestion about any rules you can think up.


End file.
